like shooting stars
by omggcece
Summary: So this is what being complete feels like? / My response to the Shuffle Challenge. SamFreddie.


**disclaimer. **iCarly isn't mine...of course :/

I just bought the new Kidz Bop album (they're very talented!) and I've always wanted to try this and I'm bored so...yeah. :)

* * *

_**The Shuffle Challenge**_

Here is what to do:  
1) Choose a specific pairing/fandom/etc as your topic.  
2) Put your iPod/Media Player/**CD**/iPhone on shuffle.  
3) As each song starts, write the title of the song and the singer/band,  
and then begin writing about your subject. You only have the length of the song to finish, though. Once the song ends, so do you. No exceptions.  
4) Most importantly, HAVE FUN!

* * *

_**-Like Shooting Stars-**_

_written by moi :D_

* * *

**song: party in the u.s.a**

**artist: kidz bop kids**

Here she was. Her dream had finally come true.

"Guys...we finally made it," she said and _they had_.

And they all laughed, and it's a shaky, nervous laugh because they're in the home of superstars (and broken dreams and drugs) and it's beautiful.

"Miss Puckett, Miss Shay, Mr Benson," the limo driver greets and they all plie in, with dreams of _fame_ and _happiness_ in their eyes.

* * *

**song: say hey (i love you)**

**artist: kidz bop kids**

Samantha Puckett hated being five years old.

Why, you ask? Because that day for her birthday, her mother had bought her this stupid pink bicycle when she knew she hated pink.

"Nice bike!" The blonde looked up, ready to fight whoever had interrupted her brooding and she was met with the prettiest dork she had ever seen.

* * *

**song: you belong with me**

**artist: kidz bop kids**

"Sam, I just don't get it! One day Carly likes me back and then the next she's going out with some stupid guy from Spanish class...she's all these mixed signals! It's all just so...confusing."

"Freddie-"

"What makes everyone so much better than me? I'm a nice guy, I work hard for everything I have!"

"Freddie-"

"Sam, you're a girl...at least I think so. Tell me what's so bad about me!"

"Freddie," the blonde started, putting a hand over her face. She slowly lowered it, getting up from the Shay's couch.

"You belong with me."

_**A** kiss, everlasting love, and a happy ending._

* * *

**song: already gone**

**artist: kidz bop kids**

"It doesn't have to be this way..." he starts and _why are you doing this again?_ (I never wanted to hurt you.)

She shakes her head, some of her blonde locks falling out of her messy bun (and he's always loved that magical hair) before she speaks again. "I want you to know that you couldn't have loved me better, and I want you to move on..."

"Sam, no.."

"We were always meant to say goodbye," she says and she leaves two broken hearts in her wake.

(Freddie? Where's Sam?)

_Now all of are memories are haunted..._

* * *

**song: shine on**

**artist: mathias anderle**

It's these kind of days he loves.

The kind when they just lay here, hands intertwined and staring up at the _ohsobright_sun with melting ice cream cones in their hands and blonde meets brunette, blue eyes meet brown.

"I love you, _Samantha_."

"Whatever, _Fredward_," and he knows his Mom is going to freak out when he comes home with ice cream all over himself but he wouldn't change one thing about this beautiful monster.

_Shine on..._

* * *

**song: sweet dreams**

**artist: kidz bop kids**

It's a dark night when they kiss and she can't see anything but him _and it scares her she could love someone this much_.

"I love you, you know that, right?" he whispers and it sounds sad and broken (and why?).

"I know...and I-I...like you. A lot. Like, like you like you like you," she says it fast and she hopes he gets what she means.

He's coughing, there's blood, there's blood and he's moaning and twisting on the ground and _why her?_

She wakes up in a cold sweat.

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare..._

* * *

**song: replay**

**artist: kidz bop kids**

"Aw, man!"

She strolls in with a banana in her hand and you can't help but laugh. "What's up, Freddork?"

You quickly remember your problem and thrust your PearPod in her direction. "It's stuck on replay!"

"Let me fix it!" She throws the banana out of the window and grabs your PearPod and you can hear your mother screaming in your mind, _"She's making it all sticky!"_

All of the sudden broken pieces of your PearPod is flying around your room and she's screaming and your screaming _and it's just a normal day_.

* * *

**song: use somebody**

**artist: kidz bop kids**

"It's okay to cry, Sam." His grip on your waist tightens and for a moment you almost give in but you have more self-control than that (how could you keep it a secret you need him for all these years?)

You push him away and he looks hurt for a second before he gathers himself back together and walks out of your room.

"You could really use somebody like him," you whip around fast enough to give yourself whiplash to face your mother. There's a knowing smile on her face and all of the sudden you want to slap her mother.

* * *

**song: meet me halfway**

**artist: kidz bop kids**

It's on quiet days like these when they sit together, her licking a cherry Popsicle, sprawled out on her bed with him sketching a picture of her in his notebook (and she thinks to herself he makes her too beautiful).

"Sam," he whispers one day and you feel like punching him for breaking the _prettyprettypretty_ silence. "Do you love me?"

"Uh...I like you. A lot." He frowns at this and you feel a disaster on the horizon.

"I can't go any further than this." He leaves the notebook on the table and she never sees him again (because she's afraid of love and can't admit her true feelings even to herself).

* * *

**song: never say never**

**artist: kidz bop kids**

Their lips crash together and he hears people cheering in the background and it's like the ending scene out of one of those overly-dramatic teen movies.

All he can see is her and her beautiful blonde locks _and so this is what being complete feels like?_

He wants to stay like this forever and it's soso perfect but he needs oxygen and he's always hated saying goodbye.

"Don't let me go," she says and he hates growing up.

* * *

**song: one time**

**artist: kidz bop kids**

Fredward Benson doesn't think Carly Shay will ever love him back.

But he keeps holding on because his mother always told him to never say never - she has too give in sometime, right?

So he ignores _her_ (Sam) and everyone else telling him that it'll never happen because they're perfect for each other; both A students, good kids, handsome...it has to happen.

"I'm gonna tell you one time, Carly Anne Shay; I'll never stop loving you." She laughs, shakes her head, and then she's skipping down the hallway with boyfriend of the week.

He's fifteen and thinks no one can break his heart like she does.

* * *

and that's pretty much it.

yeah, I know it sucks; I was bored, needed something to do...reviews would be really awesome? please and thank you :)


End file.
